The Lost Entries of Harry Potter
by Ruby Thorn
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry and various other Harry Potter Characters discover the hilarious past time of note passing. Pranks Broomsticks, Snape's secret past time, and a few detentions thrown in, what kind of trouble have our young heros found?
1. Thunder Clouds of DOOM!

Harry; Hermione; Ron Snape's Classroom

03/07/2008 17:49:00

**Hello dear readers! This is Ruby Thorn here! This fanfiction is a compilation of notes that are passed between various characters from Harry Potter. They are totally random and OOC. I am writing this with my friend SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind. She writes for Harry, Ron and Ginny and I write for Fred, George, Hermione, and Draco. Any other characters that come in will be split up between us! So sit back, relax and enjoy the random!**

**Ruby Thorn**

Harry; _Hermione_; **Ron **Snape's Classroom

Why are we passing notes again? If Snape catches us… I'm already on his hit list.

_Hit list? You do know that it is against the rules for teachers to have 'hit lists' and such… You do know that, right Harry? _

**Bloody hell Hermione, stop being so uptight! Harry, why not pass notes? What else is there to do in this class?**

_Er… Ronald… you might actually want to _listen _to Professor Snape. I'm sure this Laughing Potion is going to be on our exams at the end of the year!! _

She's right you know. Our marks aren't exactly the best . Oh, he's looking at me. Again. With the stink eye. Great.

**If I had the chance I'd rip those stupid eyes out of his head! And then I'd hold them hostage until he gave me a good mark!**

_Ronald! I can't believe you would think of doing that to a _teacher!_ You're going to make us loose house points. Again._

Well, He's already scheming up ways for us to loose points anyway. Why not actually give him a good reason to? Ron, let's try out Mission 84c.

_Er.. whatever you guys are planning to do, count me out!_

**Easy enough Hermione. Mate, I think that's a brilliant idea. Mission 84c launched.**

A Thunder Cloud gathers over the unsuspecting Snape's head. It starts to pour on Snape and he quickly pulls out his wand, points it at the cloud, and recites a counter charm, glaring at the laughing students.

"Who did this?" Snape hisses.

Ron slowly slips the parchment they were writing on under the table, trying to control the huge smile on his face. Unfortunately for Ron, his wand is sticking out from the front of the desk, the tip still pointed at a place dangerously close to the top of Snape's head.

"Weasley! Potter! Detention, and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snaps at the pair in the back.

"What did I do?" Harry asks, bewildered.

"It's _you _Potter. I need no other reason." Snape snarls. Snape spins around and returns to his potion. Draco stifles a laugh, looking over at the three with a smirk. Harry leans over to where Hermione is sitting.

"See Hermione, I _am _on his hit list." He whispers.

Hermione shakes her head and grins before going back to her bubbling potion.


	2. Detention with our favorite TWINS!

Harry, Ron, Fred, George SNAPE'S DETENTION

03/07/2008 18:27:00

Harry, **Ron, **_Fred, _George SNAPE'S DETENTION

He's looking away. Finally. I thought I'd be pinned under his glare for the entire time. Almost makes me want the Umbridge's stupid blood quill back.

**Blimey Harry! Why'd you say a thing like that? That horse was bloody horrible! NOTHING is as bad as that THING.**

_I agree baby brother, I agree. George and I had some terrible mishaps with that old hag! _

But Fred, if that old witch came back, we could have another daring escape again!

_Oh right. Blimey that would be nice!_

**Yeah, that would be all fine and dandy till Mum heard about it. She'll likely wallop you guys with her broomstick. **

_Just like in the good old childhood days…_

**I wish you could roll your eyes through notes.**

What are you guys in here for anyway?

Dung bombs.

_In Snape's office._

Classic.

Nice. I bet his face got really red and squished up.

_It did._

We were watching.

_From his cupboard._

That's why he caught us.

_He threatened us with the usual._

Suspension, expulsion, letters to Mum.

_But it seems all we get is detention._

Funny how the world works.

**You bloody well be glad that's all he did to you. Mum would have a hay day if something happened to you two. She has enough to deal with, considering Percy… **

_Technically she doesn't have to deal with Percy._

He ain't talking to us.

_Filthy, lying bloody traitor!_

Umm, wow. I feel somewhat left out of this convo.

_Sorry mate._

Really sorry.

_Bloody sorry._

But you should blame Ron.

_He brought up that filthy, sliming, mangy trai-_

**Allright! I'm sorry already. Point is,**

Snape comes up behind the boys and snatches up the parchment.

"Finish your lines." he hisses menacingly. "You are not in here to have _Gossip Hour_. 50 more points off Gryffindor. Each."

"What?" Fred yells with fury.

"Would you like to make it 100 points each?" Snape asks coldly.

The boys, red faced, turn to their lines, grumbling under their breath. Snape watches them for a few minutes before turning and stalking away to un-stinkify his office. Fred and George share a smirk and a quick high five before going back to their work.

**Hello! Hope you enjoy so far! Just to tell you, this isn't really set in a specific year. Moments from all the books kind of come together in the notes. And Fred and George are here because quite frankly we love them and need them passing notes, not making joke shop toys! ******** Now a word from SilverWolf**

_**Hey fellow Harry Potter fans! Hope you're enjoying our fantastic OOC story. (And by the way, it took me about 500 times to write that past sentence b/c of my bad spelling and Ruby's grammar Nazi ways. It kinda is like having a living breathing spell check right next to you. Anyways…) We do not own any characters from Harry Potter. Or any characters really unless we made them up. So, don't sue. This goes for all the chapters. Ruby would really like to own said characters, but it won't happen. So, see you soon! **_

_**Now I must chase Ruby with a shoe for making fun of my grammatical errors. It's late and I no spell very best. **_

**:Head explodes from un-grammatical ways!: Anywho- well I'm picking up the bits and pieces of my brain, enjoy our story! Bye! Please review or my brain will forever remain on the ground! AND THAT MEANS NO UPDATES! I can't type without a brain. So review… **


	3. Snape writes a diary entry

Snape writes a Diary Entry

03/07/2008 19:21:00

Snape writes a Diary Entry

September the Twenty Third

Dear Diary,

Another dreary day locked up in this bloody school with Mr. Prissy Pants Potter and his sidekick Mr. Weasel Head Weasley and the Turbulent Twins of DOOM! They did it again today, as expected. I ended up having to air out my office because a dung bomb was set off in there, courtesy of the Turbulent Twins. Then, to make it better, Weasel Head and Prissy Pants decided to rain on my day (literally) and I now have to get my robe dry cleaned and re-grease my hair. Potter… How I despise the name. But, on the brighter side of the day, I was finally able to sneak off into my closet to visit my awesome Pokemon room. All you do is slip inside the "potion closet", reach up to the top shelf of "potions", pull down the tiny bottle that is disguised as Love Potion, and then BOOM! The potion closet disappears and becomes… MY POKEMON COLLECTION! I've got action figures, anime, manga, pokeballs with actual Pokemon in them, and numerous other treasures. Oh, and don't forget my life size James cardboard cutout! I LOVE TEAM ROCKET!! THEY'RE SO ADMIRABLE! I love how they always persevere and never give up trying to capture Pikachu. Even when they get electrocuted and float off into space. And their outfits… amazing! "We're blasting off again!" Ahh….James (NOT James Potter! I despise the man who took Lily from me. But at least I found James from Team Rocket. He makes my Lily-less life complete.).

I dusted off my numerous pokeballs and stared longingly and James for a while. Then, duty called and I retreated out of my safe and lovely haven to return to my dreary reality. Now I write this to you, oh good and only friend and I know you shall keep my secrets. If you don't, this high-tec security safe should do.

Till we meet again,

Severus Snape

**Er…yeah. Well…SilverWolf and I kind of got carried away with Snape's "secret" life. Not so secret anymore! Sorry for all you Snape fangirls and boys but it had to be done. Snape is a James fanboy and he loves Pokemon. It's his secret obsession. Who would have guessed. Well, this Pokemon is definetly going to come up again in this fanfiction… and Snape's not going to like it when it does (hint hint!).**

**See you soon!**

**Ruby Thorn and SilverWolf**

**PS: I know, I know. TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY OOC!**


	4. The Marauder's Map

Harry; Hermione; Ron Gryffindor Common Room 1:00 am

03/07/2008 20:23:00

Harry; _Hermione__**; **_**Ron ** Gryffindor Common Room 1:00 am

Why are we passing notes when no ones around? Can't we just talk?

_Well you want to look inconspicuous don't you? And if we pass notes it looks like we're studying. Speaking of studying…_

**Blimey, can't you think about doing anything other than studying? Sometimes it's nice to be lazy and goof off. Harry, can we take a look at the Marauder's Map and look at what that old bat Snape is doing?**

_Oh Ron, don't be immature. Just because he gave you detention, which you rightfully deserved, you don't have to go spying on him! I mean…honestly. And by the way, if I got lazy and goofed off I would have been in detention with you. Lucky I wasn't. I got some good studying time in…_

All right! I got the map out!

**Blimey, what the hell is Snape doing?**

I don't know, let me find him…

_Oh, there he is, in…his potion's closet? What is he doing in there?_

**What happened to being "Mature", Hermione? I thought you were too busy studying to bother with looking at the map with us.**

Ron, Honestly. It doesn't matter. Now, where did Snape get off to?

_I am being mature Ron! I'm just taking a well-needed break from studying, and I just so happened to be looking at the map. What's wrong with that?_

**Sure Hermione, Whatever you say. And you yell at me for making up rotten excuses.**

_That's because your excuses are rotten Ron! I mean, honestly. Take this morning for example, when you threw that bit of egg at Ginny when her back was turned. When she asked you if you did it you said it was the Easter Bunny. Is that not a rotten excuse? _

Umm, Hermione? You can't Apparate on school grounds, right?

_No, how many times do I have to tell you? Honestly, you really must read Hogwarts a History sometime. Why do you ask?_

Snape just walked into the Potions Closet, then he disappeared. He's nowhere on the map!

**Bloody Hell! Is that even possible Hermione?**

_Well, this map would be able to pick up on Snape even if he was masking himself with a spell. Or an Invisibility Cloak. Guys…we might have to check this closet out._

**Hermione? Breaking rules? Tsk tsk. But finally, Harry! We can put plan Z34 to use!!**

_Do you guys really just sit around and make up plans and code-names?_

Tomorrow night, we're going to check this out. I bet Snape's hiding something in there. Something…interesting.

**Oh blimey! I can't wait!**

_Well, I can. But this is too much of a peculiar event to pass up. We have to do this._

**Roger that BookWorm107.**

_What? Ron…did you make me a code name too?_

**Roger that.**

_Ronald…_

**A/N: Well, can you see how the Pokemon is coming in? Ha ha ha! This is going to be great! Reviews please! **

**Ruby Thorn and SilverWolf**


End file.
